A sealant liquid canister comprises an air inlet and a sealant liquid and/or air outlet, and defines an inner volume or tank filled with sealant liquid.
A user-safe canister is needed, designed to also prevent accidental sealant liquid leakage as a result, for example, of tampering.
EP-A1-2030767 relates to a sealant liquid canister having a tank defined by a bottle, inside which the sealant liquid is retained by means of a sealed film. The film is piereced by means of a manually actuated punch. The tank is associated by welding to a fluidic element comprising a pressurized air inlet and an outlet for injecting sealant liquid and then pressurized air. The welding is obtained after the sealant liquid has been closed in the tank by applying the film.